Shinobis, Murderer And Heroes
by Wolf kakashi
Summary: Anbu Hatake Kakashi and Tenzō went on a mission as Wolf and Cat. Something got terribly wrong and they ended up in Young Justice universe. How would the six young heroes react to these two shinobis? Story set in Kakashi Anbu time and YJ season 1 before Zatanna arrived.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please don't kill me if I write bad. I am just academy students and English is not my home language. So once again, don't hate me if I had any language mistakes. And lastly, please review and correct me if I make any mistake.**

 **Reminer:**

" _Word._ "= Japanese

"Word."= English

 **Words** = mind link

Two Konoha Anbu are running through trees. They are wearing a wolf mask and a cat mask respectively. The one who is wear the wolf mask had a red scarf around his neck. His silver hair stand up against gravity. The one with cat mask has brown short hair, following behind the one with the wolf mask. Both of them lapping trees with their full speed.

Anbu Captain Wolf, who is know as Hatake Kakashi when without his Anbu mask, search every area they pass though with his right normal eye. His left Sharingan keep shut as normal. He can feel Cat, a.k.a. Tenzō, following behind him. In Kakashi mind, he recalled the meeting this morning.

Flashback

Kakashi and Tenzō had been summoned as Anbu Wolf and Cat this morning to the Hokage office.

" _There has been a missing-nin who escaped from Konoha one hour ago._ " Sarutobi Hirazen, the Sandaime Hokage, said with a serious tones.

" _He had killed 10 shinobi and stole away a S-rank jutsu scroll. This is a S-rank mission. You two need to kill the missing-nin and get back the scroll as soon as possible. Do you accept the mission?_ "

" _Hai._ " The two Anbu replied. Then within a few minutes, they already left the village.

End Flashback

The two Anbu track a small chakra which lead them stop in front of a cave. " _The chakra from inside was way too strong._ "thought Kakashi, turn his head at Tenzō, who look back at him. With a small nod, two run into the cave.

At the end of the cave, they saw a men standing, with his back towards them. They immediately stand by with a fighting position. The missing-nin seems felt the two young Anbu chakras and turn his face to them.

" _Konoha Anbu, I have been waiting for so long._ " The missing-nin said with a madness smile on his face.

" _Surrender yourself, there is no way you can escape._ " Kakashi said with a deep voice. His sound more older with his wolf mask on, though everyone, at least in Anbu, knows that Kakashi is only 16 years old and has been the youngest Anbu captain ever existed in Konoha history.

" _Escape? Why should I?_ " The missing-nin replied. " _The path for me to another world are already set clear._ "

" _What do you mean another world?_ " Tenzō asked,with a voice doesn't belong to a 14 years old boy, and try his best not to sound interested.

" _You should learn more about your own village, young Anbu. You see, the village had been keeping many powerful scroll secretly. Some of them even powerful enough to destroy the whole world. This is one of them._ " The missing-nin point at the scroll which was opened and lied under his feet. " _This scroll has a summon contract with the Three-tailed Beast, but this is not the most powerful. What makes this scroll special is that there is a seal that allow people to go to another world._ " After hearing what he said, the two Anbu cannot help but widen their eyes.

The missing-nin continues, " _A world without shinobi, only civilians, I will become the strongest person on that world. With the power of Three-tailed Beast, I can control that world with what I want._ " Then the missing-nin start to laugh madly.

" _Totally madness, why am I always had to deal with someone like this._ " Kakashi sigh in his head.

" _Sorry to disappoint you, but it seems your dream had to stop here._ " Tenzō said with a really not so sorry sound.

" _Oh no,_ " the missing-nin grinned, " _my dream had just start._ "

At the moment, the scroll that lied on the ground start to glow. A seal appear on the floor, with the missing-nin standing in the middle. " _Shit! We are too late._ " Kakashi cursed in his mind.

" _Goodbye Anbu-san, hopefully we won't see again._ " The missing-nin laugh again, he then hold up the scroll, turn to his back and walk towards a light source.

" _We cannot let him go with the scroll._ " Kakashi said.

" _Then what should we do? Follow him to another world?_ " Tenzō asked unsure.

" _Guess it is the only way._ " Kakashi sigh. " _You can go back if you want._ "he added, don't want to risk his teammate life.

" _This is a mission of mine too._ " Tenzō narrow his eyes behind the mask. He understands what Kakashi was thinking, and there is no way Tenzō is leaving Kakashi alone.

" _...Fine._ " Kakashi then jumped towards the light source, with Tenzō follow his back.

Strong light cover around them, and after a few seconds, they found themselves standing on a solid ground. The light start to fade, and when it's all gone, they found themselves standing on a street, with no one around them.

" _Where are we?_ " Tenzō cannot stop himself to ask such question. Kakashi found a newspaper tossed on the ground nearby. He pick it up and read.

" _It was written with the language which only used in very far west countries._ " Kakashi said with his eye reading the newspaper.

" _Do you understand it?_ " Tenzō asked. He never learn other languages when he is in Root.

And thanks to Kakashi, he had been a few missions in western countries before. "Yes, and for your question of where are we,"he paused.

" _We are in a city named Happy Harbor which located in a country called America._ "

" _...Does this country exist in our world?_ "

" _Not as I know._ "

 **TBC**

 **...I hope. Please review so that I can decide whether to continue update this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the cave inside Mount Justice, the Young Justice Team are enjoying their afternoon. It has been few days since their last mission, and they had been a quite lazy and peaceful mode. Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash, had been sitting on the leather sofa, flipping channels nonstop for half an hour. Superboy was sitting next to him, watching the TV with a boring look. Artemis sit on another sofa, fixing her bow and arrows. Robin, with his dark sunglasses on, is tapping on the computer to see if there is any special news recently. M'gann is trying to make cookies again. Kaldur had left the cave and went to the beach outside the cave for swimming.

After repeating the hundred time of channels, Wally groans loudly, "Ahhhhhhh! I am bored!"

Robin grinned with his eyes not leaving the computer, "Hi Bored, I am Robin. Nice to meet you."

"Dude! This is not funny! I am bored! Is there anything interest in news?" Wally start to do the exercise he called"stand up and sit down on the sofa and repeat thousands time" with his super speed. His exercise make Conner, who was sitting on the same sofa with Wally, shake too. He glanced at the speedster with a annoying look.

"Yes, I know your name is Bored and no, nothing special according to the internet." Robin replied in a bitter smile.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I want a mission! At least do something!" Wally groans loudly again. His loudness had annoyed Artemis.

"Shit up, Baywatch! Missions won't suddenly appear just because you..." Artemis cannot even finish her sentence when suddenly a large screen appear above the team head. Batman face was shown.

"Team, gather to the all members here. There is a new mission." Batman said with his normal deep calm emotionless voice.

"Ha Arty, something you finally wrong!" Wally punch a fist to the air, "I will go get Kaldur." He then immediately speed off, leaving Artemis behind who muttering "idiot".

When Kaldur arrive, Batman started to speak, "Happy Harbour had been detecting some strange energy around the city, and it seems the energy is from another universe or dimension. We don't know if anything or anyone had passed through those energy and enter our world yet." A map show up on the screen, with some locations spotted in. "Your mission is to check those place that had detected strange energy and see if anything wrong."

"Suit up, you will be leaving immediately." Then without a word, Batman face disappear.

The team soon suit up their hero uniform and went into the bio-ship. As always, Wally seems to be the most exciting.

"Another universe! What can pass through those energy and come? Hope to see something special, my souvenir from the battle has been increasing." Wally start to tab on his knee nonstop.

"Calm down, KF. You heard Batman, there might be a chance that there is nothing at all." Robin tried to calm his friend down.

"Yea, maybe there is a big gorilla that hope to eat something which move fast, or something yellow like a banana." Artemis teased.

"Hey!" Kid Flash immediately stop his super speed motion, ready to start a argument with Artemis, again.

Batman voice come out from the communicator in the bio-ship, "Team, we have just detect same kind of energy. It appears in this city, I am sending the coordinates to you now, go and have a check."

The bio-ship immediately set off and fly towards the new coordinates.

At the same time when Young Justice are having the meeting with Batman, Kakashi and Tenzō had been chasing the missing-nin again. The city was not so big and as most of the people in Happy Harbour don't have that much chakra as a shinobi, they immediately locate the missing-nin. They saw the missing-nin after they passed through three streets.

But the moment when Kakashi and Tenzō saw the missing-nin, they cannot help but felt a bit shocked. The missing-nin had changed a lot, Kakashi can feel that his is in a relaxing mood from his chakra, the missing-nin is a S-rank criminal and he is pretty strong, but now he cannot even detect Kakashi and Tenzō chakra!

They both exchange glance. Tenzō make a hand sign, " _Is it a trap?_ "

Kakashi study the missing-nin a while. He seems look lot older than the one we just met a moment ago. Kakashi thought, But according to the chakra, it should be him, but how could he change so much?

Finally, Kakashi replied Tenzō with hand signs, " _We attack, but be careful, stay on guard._ "

Tenzō nod for agreement, then together, they pull out their katana, and make their move.

 **TBC**

 **Sorry, chapter 2 is a bit short. Anyway, I have a news to you guys.**

 **I am going to abandon the story.**

 **Just kidding! XD Today is first of April! Happy all fools day! I am not going to abandon the story, but maybe update** **without a fixed schedule** **. Blame those cursed school works. No matter how much I do, there is still more. *anime tears***

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When the missing-nin finally detect Kakashi and Tenzō chakra, it was a bit too late.

The moment when he detected chakra, the missing-nin immediately stepped forward. The blade of both the katana can only manage to make two long scars on his back, long and deep but not enough to kill him. It just make him to fell to the ground.

The missing-nin turned to his back, very shocked to see the two Anbu. His face is so priceless. Kakashi thought under his mask.

" _How nice to see you again._ " Tenzō said deadpan.

" _No no no..._ " the missing-nin looked really shocked, and a bit angry which make both Anbu confused, " _for three years... why now?!_ "

 _Three years?_ Tenzō raised an eyebrow. Kakashi frowned. _Well, that makes sense of why the missing-nin look a lot older._

" _Then you should be grateful for living three more years in your life._ " Kakashi then throw a kunai towards the missing-nin throat.

The missing-nin, even after three years and become a bit out of shaped, manage to dodge the kunai and immediately get up on his feet afterwards. Both Anbu started to attack the missing-nin. It is not so difficult for them as the man had become a lot weaker in this three years. He becomes out of shape and less practice. Kakashi and Tenzō are not giving him any chance to fight back. The battle has been falling to the side of two Anbu.

When the missing-nin had once again, fallen on his knees. Kakashi put up his katana, ready to give the man last hit. But something had hit on the back of Kakashi hand, knocking the katana away.

The three foreigners turn their head to the direction where the thing come from. They can only saw six teenagers.

 _Fuck! What are those civilians doing here?_ Kakashi cursed in his head. The missing-nin smirks. _Great, is those stupid American hero._ He then gave a great scared face act, screaming in English,"Help! That man is trying to kill me!"

Tenzō don't understand English, so he just look at the missing-nin confusingly. He then immediately widen his eyes when he saw those six teenagers started to attack Kakashi.

* * *

When the Young Justice team arrived the location that Batman told them, they are in shocked.

It was an ally in the middle of the city. There is three people in it. One is a man, aged about forty, he looks like a Japanese and he dressed like a citizens. Another two person looked quite young. It really cannot tell as one are facing at their back and one is wear a white mask with black swirls, it had covered the man whole face, the team can only tell they are young due to their height. One of them, who showed his back to the team, had brown short hair, his height is very short like a kid, age not over Robin who is 13. Another one have silver hair and was quite tall which was about 19-20 years old. He is wearing a red scarf. Both of them are in knee-high boots, black pants, black sleeveless shirt and bone-white armour. They also wore long black gloves with metallic plates attached to them. There are pouches on their waist and right leg. A scabbard was tied each of their back.

The silver hair teenager and the civilian man was like they were dancing together. Well, if they can ignore that the masked teenager were holding a sword and the long cut and blood of the man's back.

When the team got off the bio-ship, those two masked teenagers had pushed the man on the ground. What make the Team shocked is the silver hair teenager put up his long Japanese sword and ready to cut the man from his head.

 **Stop him!** Miss Martian screamed in the mind link. Robin throw a bird-a-rang to the the teenager, knock away his sword.

"Help! That man is trying to kill me!" The man screamed.

 **Kid Flash! Push away that man from the civilian.** Aqualad started to gave orders to his teammate. **Miss Martian, check the civilian and the boy, bring them to safe place.** **Others, we will go help Kid Flash and deal the man.**

Kakashi cursed his luck when the yellow speedster run towards him. _He is fast._ Kakashi thought. _But not as fast as sensei._ He hit Kid Flash to the side with his single hand. The time he made his action is perfect and Kid Flash fly to a side before he can even touch Kakashi.

All YJ team member saw it, and they all widen their eyes in shocked. Kakashi sign slightly. He don't feel like to fight with civilian, especially kid. _Well actually, they are about my age but, maa, anyway._ Kakashi lower his fighting position, held both his hands up in the universal "no harm" position. "Can you all listen to me?" Kakashi tried his best to not show any annoying feel through his voice,oh, and show some kindness. The YJ team exchange glances.

 **That's not good.** Artemis said in the mind link. **He can catch up with baywatch speed, that means he is not normal human.**

 **Thanks Captain Obvious!** Kid Flash climbed up immediately, and started to create a tornado towards the Anbu captain again. Artemis shot an explosive arrow towards. Robin throwed a few bird-a-rang. Aqualad created a stream of water and snap towards him. Superboy jumped to the air and ready to punch the masked teenagers.

This time, Kakashi really sign out loud. _Troublesome brats._ He made a few hand sign quickly and pressed it on the ground. Tornado, explosive arrow, bird-a-rang, water stream and a punch hit together, causing a loud smoke.

"Did we get him?" Kid Flash asked hopefully. Superboy jump out from the smoke. But when the smoke gone, they can only see three walls, stand there with one of them had a fist shape on it. Behind the three walls, The unharmed Anbu walked out. "Can you listen to me, NOW?" A clear annoyance in his voice, Kakashi don't even bother to hide them.

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked. _Oh, great question to ask an Anbu._ "I am the captain of Anbu. My code name is Wolf." Kakashi replied deadpan.

"Why are you attacking innocent civilian?" The girl dressed in green (Kakashi had no idea who they are) asked.

"He is nothing but innocent. My job is to capture him." Kakashi said coolly. _Well, I cannot really say kill in front of normal civilian, right?_

The team shared glances. "We need to contact Miss Martain to prove his words." Robin said to Aqualad. Kakashi rises his eyebrows but didn't comment them, in stead, he tried to locate Tenzō chakra. The fight had forced him walked away from the missing-nin too far.

"Something's not right. Miss M didn't respond in the mind link." Aqualad said worried. "Hey, isn't there is also a boy there? Is anyone saw him wearing a mask too?" Artemis suddenly remember. They immediately turn their head to the masked teenagers, who starting to run back to the ally wear they met. "Stop him!" The rest of the YJ team start to chase the Anbu. Kakashi is running with his full speed and no one in YJ team can catch him up.

When they went back to the ally, Miss Martian is lying on the ground unconscious. The missing-nin and Tenzō were nowhere in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi knee down next to Miss Martian. _Weird, this girl skin is green? But seems she is still look like a human._ Kakashi checked her paused and breath. Before Kakashi can do anything, he suddenly feel a wave of killing intent behind him. He immediately jump to a side, avoid the fist that come from Superboy.

Kakashi stepped away, kept his distance. Superboy hold up Miss Martian head, yelled angrily to the Kakashi,"What have you done to her?!"

The YJ member surrounded the silver hair shinobi.

"Did you kill her?" Artemis glare at Kakashi.

"I did not, and she is still alive." Kakashi tried himself not to felt annoy of these civilians.

"Then what did you..." Kid Flash ready to shout at the shinobi but his words was cut.

"I did not do this. The missing-nin did."

"Missing-nin?"

"The man you called innocent civilian."

Kakashi stepped towards them. The YJ team immediately hold in a fighting positions. Kakashi sighed, "Look, I am just trying to help. It is your choice whether to accept or not." _And I also need to know what happened to Tenzō._

"What did the man did to her?" Superboy asked. He still doesn't trust the man who called himself Wolf.

"He put her under a Genjutsu."

"A ... what?" The five young hero show a confused face.

"Illusion in your language. She might have a chance of never wake up. I am the only one who can wake her." Kakashi said calm. _Kami! I was like teaching those academy brats!_ "You want help or not?"

Kakashi then start to walk near Miss Martian. This time, the team didn't stop him. He once again knee down next to the green skin girl. Kakashi flip her eyelids and check her pupils. _Whoa, pretty strong Genjutsu. She really had a chance of not waking up._ Kakashi though a moment, and decide to use a more troublesome way.

"Stand back." Kakashi ordered. Superboy open his mouth, ready to complain when Aqualad put a hand on his shoulder. Giving a small shack of his head, Superboy agreed to stand a few step back. Now, Kakashi is facing his back towards the YJ team.

"What is he doing?" Artemis muttered quietly.

"He is not doing that Prince morning kiss, right?" Kid Flash said without using his brain. Superboy turned his head towards Kid Flash, his faced look horror. "Geez, I am just kidding supes."

 _This should hide my action and face._ Kakashi then untied his Wolf mask and pull it down, expose his Sharingan. He focus enough chakra into the Sharingan and look at Miss Martian eyes. _Sharingan!_ After a few seconds, the eyes in Miss Martian begin to back to normal brown colour.

* * *

 **Where am I?** M'gann asked herself in the darkness. Her thought echoes is this endless black area. She don't remember how and why she was here. There is nothing but only darkness.

 **Hello? Is there anyone?** M'gann walked slowly in the dark. She was so tired. It feel like she had been walking for decades. She fall down. **I am so tired.** She thought to herself. **Can I just rest here? It is so peaceful in the dark.** In her brain, she know there is something not right. She had a feeling that she might sleep forever, but her body just don't allow her to stay awake anymore.

 **Are you sure you just want to rest here?** She almost close her eye when she heard a voice. She turn her head and saw a boy standing there. He looks like about same age of M'gann. His silver hair stand up against gravity. His neck, mouth and nose were cover by a skin tight black cloth. On his skin, there is a layer of silver light. The light gave energy for M'gann to focus again. The boy's grey eyes lock on M'gann's brown eyes. He looks like a normal teenager, but yet his grey eyes show endless sadness and pain, look like he had live for a long time.

 **How did you get in here?** M'gann asked. She doesn't think this boy should be here. The boy ignore her question.

 **I said, do you really just want to give up here?** The boy asked again calmly. **If you want to, I can help you with that too. It is just your decision. Stay, or go.**

A image of her friends past through her mind. **My friends... I... cannot stay. I need to go.** M'gann tried to push herself up. This small action almost use all her power. When she was about to fall again, a hand hold her shoulder, stop her from falling. She looked up, the boy was standing next to her. His grey eyes had a new light in it. Not just sadness and pain, but also kindness. His eyes curved to line, gave M'gann an eye smile.

 **Good that you still have faith. Now, lets go to meet your friends.** He hand his right hand, and M'gann accept it. The boy left eye start to change from grey to red colour.

The next moment, M'gann gasped in breath cold air. She opened her eyes, and look into a pair of eye. The right one has grey pupil, like the boy in the darkness, and red pupil on the left side with a thin deep scar on it. Except the eyes, his whole face is covered by a mask.

* * *

When Miss Martian gasped, Kakashi immediately put back his wolf mask. He managed to cover his face before M'gann saw it and the rest of the YJ team come.

"Miss M!" The five young hero run towards their teammate. "How are you? Are you okay?" "Yeah, I am fine." M'gann smiles to her team. They ignored the silver hair Anbu except Aqualad who turn his head to the Anbu. "Thank you for saving my teammate. We own you one."

Kakashi raise one side of his eyebrow, though was hidden behind the mask. Did these kids know what is the meaning of own you one?

"Don't thank me. I am not doing for her." Kakashi said without emotion. The team turn their head to him, Aqualad narrowed his eyes. Good, they don't like it.

"Tell me what happened to the missing-nin and the boy." Kakashi stared at Miss Martian.

"Hey! Mind your tongue! She just wake up!" Kid Flash shouted.

"She is conscious enough to talk."

M'gann looked at the Anbu. She doesn't know who he is but she is pretty sure he had save her, his hair is as same as the boy in the darkness, the Martian cannot help but wonder if they are the same person.

And when he remind her about the man and the brown hair boy, she remembers everything. So, she started to talk.

Flashback

When the team left for fighting Kakashi, M'gann land next to the brown hair boy and the man.

"Is okay, I will protect you two." She put a hand on the boy shoulder. The boy turn his head towards her. What surprised M'gann is the boy is wearing the same type of mask of the silver hair man who tried to kill the civilian a moment ago.

At that time, the injured missing-nin started to giggle. The boy turn his head back to the man, and push M'gann back. The missing-nin started to laugh madly. The Martian had no idea what was happening.

"You heroes, are all idiots. So naïve, easy to trust people." The missing-nin push himself onto his feet.

" _Stand back!_ " Tenzō shout at M'gann, who doesn't know Japanese.

"What are you saying?"

Tenzō ignored her. He pulled out a kunai and run towards the missing-nin. The man smirk. He pull out a electric shock device. Tenzō, unlucky, had no idea what is it and got shock. He immediately passed out and the missing-nin grab his shirt. " _A Mokuton user, how lucky I am._ " He then put Tenzō on his shoulder, ready to bring him away.

"What are you doing to the boy!" M'gann screams. The man look at her.

"He is useful," the man than put up his right finger, "but you are not."

When his fingertip touch M'gann forehead, her eyes immediately close, her conscious fallen into the darkness. Until Kakashi wake her up.

End Flashback

"That's all I remember." M'gann finished her story. The YJ looked confused. They find out Wolf(Kakashi) was in his deep thought. Damn it! He cursed himself. I should have known he want a power to control tailed beast. And I left Tenzō alone!

"Thank you for telling me." Kakashi said simply. He turned away, ready to sense chakra and find them. "Wolf, wait!" Kakashi stopped and turn back to the six young heroes.

"Where are you going?" Aqualad asked.

"Find them."

"And where are you going to start with?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He is sure that there are no chakra user in this universe, so he don't think it is wise to leak the secret of another world. He decided to keep silence. But Aqualad thought he doesn't know how to find them.

"We have our ways to find them."

"..."

"And we know this city more than you do. You are from another universe, right?"

"...What are you trying to say?"

"Come with us, we can find your...partner."

Kakashi look into Aqualad eyes. He can tell Aqualad is not lying.

But the most interesting thing is, he seems look like he doesn't know how to lie.

 _Interesting. Now I understand why the missing-nin said they are so naïve._ Kakashi cannot help put smirk under his mask. He gave a small nod. Aqualad face immediately show up a smile. He hold out his hand, shake his hand with Kakashi.

"Nice to meet you, Wolf. I am Aqualad, team leader of the Young Justice."

"Superboy."

"I am Miss Martian, thanks for saving my life." She over him a smile.

"Robin."

"Artemis."

"And I am Kid Flash. Seriously dude, how old are you? And why do you called yourself Wolf? Also, do you have a mentor? Who teach your those fighting skill? How do you make those wall? Are you a superhuman?"

"Classified. I didn't. Classified. Classified. Classified. And I had no idea nor interest of the meaning of superhuman."

The YJ teammates' face turn to a 'are you kidding me' face.

"...er, let's get on the dio-ship, shall we?" Artemis said after a few second silence.


End file.
